


If I Could Tell Him

by FemaleSherlock



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Song fic, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSherlock/pseuds/FemaleSherlock
Summary: Lance talks to Shiro and then Lance talks to Keith and I really like Dear Evan Hansen.





	If I Could Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is loosely based on If I Could Tell Her from Dear Evan Hansen.

_He said_  
_There's nothing like your smile_  
_Sort of subtle and perfect and real_  
_He said_  
_You never knew how wonderful_  
_That smile could make someone feel_  
  
_And he knew_  
_Whenever you get bored_  
_You scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans_  
_And he noticed_  
_That you still fill out the quizzes_  
_That they put in those teen magazines_  
  
_But he kept it all inside his head_  
_What he saw he left unsaid_  
_And though he wanted to_  
_He couldn't talk to you_  
_He couldn't find the way_  
_But he would always say_  
  
_If I could tell her_  
_Tell her everything I see_  
_If I could tell her_  
_How she's everything to me_  
_But we're a million worlds apart_  
_And I don't know how I would even start_  
_If I could tell her_  
_If I could tell her_

It was little things at first. How his eyes shined in the sunlight or how good it looked when he put his hair up or how he’d draw on his uniform pants when he was bored. Lance saw so many little things that nobody seemed to notice about Keith. The thought once struck him that he might have a crush on Keith, but he pushed it aside and played up their rivalry. Called Keith names, teased him about his log hair and aloof attitude. Lance distracted himself with girls trying to deny the truth of it all. He was trying to get attention from his classmate; impress him even, to no avail. Keith always scoffed or rolled his eyes and walked away.

Shiro was a teacher’s assistant, along with training for the Kerberos mission. He was also Keith’s big brother, everyone knew that. It wasn’t until Shiro sat Lance down that he knew he couldn’t deny it any longer. Lance had a crush on Keith.

“Lance,” Shiro started, “You have to stop doing this. It’s disruptful to the class and disrespectful to Keith.”

“It’s just a little banter! It’s not my fault he has stupidly pretty hair!” Lance blurted, not thinking about what he was saying. Shiro looked stunned, but a knowing smile kept across his face.

“So, is this all to get his attention?” he asked, kindly.

“N-no! We are rivals. I just meant to say he has stupidly… uh petty hair,” Lance stated, his face growing hot.

Shiro smirked. “Right right,” he nodded going along with Lance.

“So you don’t think he has nice eyes or notice the little drawings on the cuffs of his pants.”

Lance crossed his arms and glared at the wall to his right. “Of coarse not. And I don’t notice how bright his smile is or that he still fills out the quizzes in those dumb teen magazines.”

Shiro blinked. “I didn’t know he still did that,” he said, surprised.

Lance looked back at the raven haired man in astonishment. “I found them on his desk when I met his roommate to do a project.”

Shiro leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look, not saying anything. For a long while they just sat there in silence. “Well uh… I’m glad we had this talk Lance. You are dismissed.”

Lance nodded once and practically bolted back to his dorm room.

———

It was about four months after that talk, a month after Shiro was reported dead due to pilot error. Some kid had made a comment, something about Shiro was too busy making out with Matt to be a good pilot. The rumor mill had been a buzz with the news that Shiro and Matt had been caught making out in a janitor’s closet a couple weeks before the mission. Keith had heard and had launched himself at the boy. There was a fight, Keith broke the boy’s nose and the boy had broken Keith’s wrist. Lance and Keith had been on somewhat friendly terms then so he went to visit him in the infirmary.

“Hey man,” Lance had greeted.

“Hey,” was the only reply. Lance sat down on Keith’s bed. Neither said anything, just sat there, until Lance couldn’t take it anymore.

“Do you miss him?” the brunette asked.

“Who? Shiro?”

“No the guy that broke your wrist,” Lance deadpanned, and Keith frowned.

“Yeah I guess. We were close, but we didn’t talk too much before the mission. I guess he just wanted to get away from me.” Keith looked down at his hands.

“What? No way! Shiro thought you were awesome!”

“He thought I was awesome? My brother?” Keith looked up at Lance, his eyes shiny.

“Of coarse! He said that you have a smiled could light up a room. You should really smile more. And he saw that, when you get bored you draw on the cuffs of your uniform pants. And he thought- thinks that it looks really good when you put your hair up. People can see your eyes more. And you have really pretty eyes. He wondered how you could dance like all the rest of the world isn’t there. And he liked listening to you hum while you do work.” Lance was looking at the wall in front of him. Both boy’s faces were beet red, but Lance continued. “He noticed that you still fill out the quizzes in those teen magazines, and that you really like knives and that you sleep with one under your pillow.”

“Why didn’t he just talk to me more then?” Keith scoffed.

“You’re kind of difficult to talk to, you know? You always look like you’re a million miles away and then when some one tries to talk to you, you brush them off and walk away.” Lance was rambling again, face burning, but now looking at Keith. The raven haired boy’s cheeks were dusted with pink, which brought out his freckles. Lance thought they looked like stars, mapping out constellations on his skin.

Lance cleared his thought and stood. “Uh… I’m gonna…” he trailed off and jabbed a thumb at the door and Keith nodded. He didn’t take his eyes off Lance’s back until he disappeared out the door. Keith thought about all the things Lance had said, and doubted it was his big brother who had noticed all those things.


End file.
